Behind the Mask
by JTF2
Summary: Jules has a fear of the dentist, but is more than that? Something from her past comes to haunt her. Jammy, and mabey out of character, but read for your self! : i have no idea about the genres, please forgive me


**Ok, this might be out of character, but I think it is not too terrible. I am not sure if this is a one shot or something longer, but please let me know if I should keep going. It all depends of the reviews I get so hit the button! ******

Sam walked into the briefing room and everyone was there except Jules.

'Boss, where is Jules?'

He asked, sitting down.

'I think she is in her locker room. I got a call from her dentist saying she had to show up today, so I think she is stressing about that. Let's just say she has had some unpleasant visits to the dentist, and this time you get to go with her'

Sam thought

_Wow, the one thing that freaks her out is the dentist. She can take down and armed subject twice her size, but it is a fight to go to the dentist._

'Well, I will go get her, see if I can convince her to come to the briefing, that there are no dentists out here'

He joked as he made his way to the change room. Opening the door he saw Jules sitting on the cabinet, her hand tightly on her gun in its holster.

'Jules?'

He said, walking over. Her head instantly shot towards him, and he could tell she was nervous.

'Oh, hi Sam, what's up?'

Sitting next to her he pried her hand off the gun and said

'I hear you have a dentist appointment today. I also have come to the understanding that last time you were there you almost shot the guy'

She smiled, but kept her gaze to the floor. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, but Jules was the one who finally broke the silence

'Will you come with me?'

She looked at him, and he could see fear

'Ya, sure anything to prevent an unnecessary shooting of the dental professional. Where and when?'

He could feel her relax, and she said

'Three block north, one east, at 6:30'

Looking at his phone he said

'Well, I think because it is a beautiful afternoon we should walk, so we should get going, we have 35 minutes to get there'

She slid off the counter, and as he stood up she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him.

'Thanks Sam, this means a lot to me'

They walked through the station, and out onto the street. Although it was November, the sun was shining and it was quite warm out. They headed towards the dentist office. No one spoke for quite a while, then Sam said

'When I was a kid this dog down the street attacked me. I had to get 23 stitches and I broke my arm. I was scared to death of dogs for at least 6 years. Then my neighbour got a puppy. At first I wouldn't go near the thing, but when he got shipped off to Iraq my mom made me take care of it. Turned out I loved the little thing to death'

Jules said nothing, but he could tell she was thinking, and hard. She sighed and said

'I can handle the blood and the death and destruction of this job, but as soon as it comes to teeth, I just get totally freaked out. I have never liked them, they are gross, and well, gross. It seems kinda lame, but that's by far my biggest weakness'

He took her hand, and to his surprise she didn't resist.

The rest of the walk was quiet, as was the elevator ride to the 5th floor. Once Jules had checked in she sat next to Sam, subconsciously leaning closer. He noticed that she her eyes were darting about and he said

'What ya lokin at?'

'Well, to de-stress I look for sniper vantage points, you know, just incase'

He laughed

'Well, you never know'

He saw the lady standing near the desk. She had a smile on her face, until she and Jules made eye contact, then the smile faded.

'Miss Callaghan, please come with me'

Jules grabbed Sam's hand, and looked at him quickly.

'Sam, please come with me, please?'

'Sure Jules, like I said, preventing a dental professional death'

She smiled and they followed the lady, still hand in hand.

When they entered the small room Jules instantly checked for her gun.

_This might be harder than I thought_

Sam thought, seeing the fear in her eyes

'Jules, it is ok, just relax'

He said, pulling the chair closer to her, not breaking contact with her hand.

'Sam, do I really have to do this?'

She said with tears in her eyes

'Jules, I promise if they even hurt you a little, like just a tiny bit I will shoot him before you get the chance to un-holster the weapon, ok?'

She smiled, and he wiped a tear that slid down her cheek. She quickly tried to get a hold of her self as the dentist arrived. The second he sat down Jules placed her hand on her gun, but it was inconspicuous because the holster was on her leg. Unfortunately the dentist noticed, and Sam could tell he was nervous

'Alright, today we are cleaning, then we will need to replace the fillings in you teeth, the ones in the groves. Jenny will do the cleaning, so I will see you in about ½ an hour'

And with that he left. The assistant came in to the room, and she was a tall blonde haired skinny girl, who looked no more than 15.

'Jules, its ok, I'm here'

She squeezed his hand, and looked at the lady who sensed her nervousness.

'Sir, would mind moving to the other side, it will give me more room to work'

'Ya, sure'

He moved around, and took the hand that was on the gun.

'There, no more issues'

He said, and Jules gave him one of those 'shouldn't have done that' looks.

'Please open you mouth and look to the roof. If you want you can watch a movie, might help relax your nerves'

Jules nodded; squeezing his hand again she made eye contact with Sam who winked in response

'Do you have Fast N Furious?'

Sam said knowing that was her favourite movie.

'Yep, hold on and I will get it'

She left the room and Jules quickly said

'We totally could catch them, much faster than the cops on there'

He smiled, always thinking of apprehending the suspects

'No doubt about that and our guns are way cooler'

She smiled, which was good and said

'Especially my Remi'

'Yep, _you're _Remi'

The cleaning went as well as expected, but the second the dentist returned Jules reached for her gun again. Sam managed to pry her hand off before he noticed, but she was still tense. Looking in her mouth he said

'Ok we will get right on the fillings, let me just get the supplies'

Once he was out of ear shot Jules said desperately

'Sam, please let me hold the gun, please?'

'Jules, why? It freaks him out, which is not good since his hands are in your mouth'

'Sam, just let me, please? I will tell you later, I just need to feel it, make sure it is there'

'How about you tell me now?'

She sighed, then said quietly

'Well, when I moved to Toronto me and my friends were at a club and –'

Before she could tell him the dentist came back in, she tensed up again and he let her hand wander to the Glock, but his hand was always on hers.

They finished the fillings, no numbing required, and headed out. In the elevator Sam saw the emergency stop and pulled it. The elevator stopped and a red light went on, but no alarm which was good.

'Sam, what are you doing?'

Jules asked, turning to him with a hand on her hip and leaned against the wall. She stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her, so she was trapped.

'Jules, I need you to tell me why you don't like the dentist, like some people have fears, but you were intense, I am surprised you didn't blow his head off!'

She hesitated, and he could tell she was holding back tears, but it bothered him that he didn't know why.

'Jules, you can tell me, you're not alone'

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same.

'Sam I tell you at the station? Because I think we need to get out of here before security comes'

He pulled back and agreed with her circumstances. Because it was now dark out, all his senses were on high, although he didn't know why. They could see the station in the distance, all the lights on, and it calmed him. When they got in, Greg was waiting for them.

'How did it go?'

He asked Jules, who still looked pale.

'I hate the dentist.'

Was her only response, as she quickened her pace and entered her change room.

Greg sighed, and made his way to his office, and Sam followed.

'What was that?'

He asked, as Greg gestured for Sam to sit down.

'Well, when Jules first came to Toronto her and her friends were in a restraint. It was late and they were the only ones there. She saw a person outside and thought he was suspicious, but thought nothing of it. She spilled her drink on her pants and when she was in the bathroom he came in and shot everyone, three of her friends, the waitress and the cook. No one knows why he didn't shoot Jules, but she lived. She identified the man, but they couldn't get enough evidence to convict him. Now, Jules' dentist died under suspicious circumstances three years ago and this man was who he was replaced with, and is the same man that shot up that restaurant. She can't switch dentists because of the plan she is on and the entire station goes there, and there is no evidence to send him to court and she is convinced that he killed her old dentist and he is coming for her. That's why whenever she goes a member goes with her, just incase'

Sam was speechless, now it all made sense, and now he had to go see if she was ok. Standing up he left, but in the doorway Sam yelled back

'Thanks Sarge'

In her locker room Sam rounded the corner and saw her on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest and her head were in her hands. Sitting quietly beside her he said

'How ya holdin up?'

'Don't want to talk about it Sam'

She said with her head still down. They sat in silence for quite a while. Sam was sure everyone had left, when he said

'Greg told me that he killed your friends all those years ago'

Her head instantly shot up

'Killed? No Sam he murdered them! And now he is trying to get to me! I, I just don't know what to do…'

The tears finally spilled, and he placed a hand around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. She leaned her head on his chest and let the tears come; he could tell that this was never going to end peacefully, so he said

'Jules, we can catch him, ok? If not for the murders, than for something else, but if you kill him it might make you feel better for a bit, but if you go to jail I will have to kill someone so I can join you'

He could feel her smile, then said

'Promise?'

'Promise'


End file.
